


"You're a Shadowhunter" "You're a Warlock"

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: TJ and Marty are Shadowhunters heading for a night out. Two of TJs warlock friends, Buffy and Andi, have dragged their friend Cyrus to meet TJ, in an attempt to set them up, because TJ is just his type.





	"You're a Shadowhunter" "You're a Warlock"

**Author's Note:**

> UK time I'm a couple minutes too late, but we'll ignore that. This is ooc for them but it was still fun to write! Hope you enjoy!

TJ puts on his newest dark blue, button down shirt to go with his dark jeans. It hides most of his runes, not that they actually need to be hidden, but it was nice to go out not as a Shadowhunter sometimes and just blend in. But, after all he is a Shadowhunter, so he has weapons on him, unnoticeable to most, just in case. 

There’s a knock at his open bedroom door, quickly followed by Martys voice, “Do you want to go out -” he pauses, “Nevermind, I see you’re already ready to go out.” TJ turns to his friend with a laugh. 

“I’m always ready to go out,” he says with a smirk, walking over to his bed to grab the black jacket from his bed where he’d put it a few minutes ago when picking out his outfit. “You’re going like that?” He asks while putting his jacket on. 

“Why do you always do this to me?” His friend asks, walking over to TJs mirror to check out his outfit. “I look good…” It’s not a direct question but he doesn’t sound sure of himself. 

“Sure you do,” TJ replies, grabbing him by the shoulder. “Now stop checking yourself out, we got places to be,” he grabs his phone from the unit next to them and heads to the door. “Hurry up!” He shouts, followed by the other boys quick steps to catch up to him.

\---

“Come on Cyrus, please!” Andi begs,

“I don’t feel like it,” he replies with a shrug. 

Buffy rolls her eyes, “It’ll be fun,” she states. Cyrus just shakes his head while turning the page of the book he’s pretending to read. “But there’s this guy that we want you to meet, he’s just your type! And he’s there every week” This grabs Cyrus attention.

He hadn’t really been in a relationship, or close to one, or really spoken much to anyone in a hundred years. Not since Jonah. It was sad really, but after all this time Cyrus had decided maybe it was about time he moved on with this life. 

“Just my type you say?” He asks, closing the book, without using a bookmark. “Well now I’m interested,” he clicks his fingers and just like that his makeup and outfit are ready. “Where we going?” He asks standing up from his seat. 

The two girls smile and get up too, following Cyrus as he heads to the door, “Pandemonium,” they say in unison. 

\--

TJ runs a hand through his hair and looks at the dance floor, watching everyone drunkenly dance. The downworlders here knew he was a Shadowhunter, but he’d come here often enough that they’d gotten use to him, some were even his friends. The mudanes had no idea about the people they danced beside, that’s part of why TJ loved coming here. It’s one of the few places that everyone mixed, and it didn’t matter who you were, what you were, no one cared. 

“You going to actually come and dance and enjoy yourself tonight?” Marty asks from the front of the table, where he’s just come back from getting drinks. 

“Maybe after a few more of these,” he says picking up his drink and taking a sip. “You go, enjoy yourself,” he says with a wink. He was more of an observer, he liked watching everyone mix and enjoy themselves, Marty on the other hand loved being in it with them. The other boy nods, a smile on his face as he heads back over to the dance floor, drink in hand. 

Cyrus steps through the doors and it’s as if he never left. Pandemonium really never changes, it looks nearly exactly the same as it had all those years ago, there was just more colourful lights now than there used to be. “Drinks?” He asks the girls instinctively, though he knows the answer, and their order. The girls nod, “Then lets go,” he says with a clap of his hands, and they head toward the bar. 

“So, where’s this mystery, ‘just my type’ guy then?” He asks as they turn with their drinks. His eyes skim the crowd on the dance floor, seeing if anyone caught his eye. 

“I assume TJ will be in his normal spot,” Andi says, trying to look over the crowd to where the Shadowhunter is normally sitting.

“TJ?” He asks, “You know his name?”

“Obviously, he’s a friend after all,” Buffy says, then grabs Cyrus’ hand and begins to push their way through the dance floor. 

“You never told me you guys were friends with him,” Cyrus shouts over the music.

“It’s a minor detail,” Andi shouts back, holding onto Cyrus as they get through the crowd. 

“Why do they all sweat so much,” Cyrus complains as they come out of the crowd and have room to breathe properly again. The girls roll their eyes. 

“Okay, lets go introduce you.” Andi says with a big smile on her face. 

\--

TJ watches as two of his friends, both downworlders work their way through the crowd, dragging a guy along with them. He didn’t look familiar to TJ, but he did look amazing and like someone he would want to get to know. He lent forward in his seat, elbows resting on the table, trying to see as much of the man as he can before they reach the table, if this was where they were heading. The crowd was big, and busy, but TJ doesn’t lose sight of the three for even a second. Eyes glued to them, glued to him. 

Finally they get out of the crowd, not far from where TJ is sitting, and he gets his first full look at the man. He stared at him, he couldn’t help it, taking in every detail he could. Noticing them start to walk over to him he leans back in his seat, and quickly runs a hand through his hair, trying to act like he hadn’t noticed them from across the room. And that he hadn’t just be staring at the new man. 

“Hey TJ,” Buffy and Andi greet, sitting down, and gesturing from Cyrus to join them.

“Hey girls,” he greets in return, a smile on his face. They were two of his favorite people, though they hadn’t been friends for long, just a few weeks. They’d met here, and hit it off straight away, they were friends with Marty too but not as well as they were with TJ, given Marty spent most of his time here dancing. “And you are?” He asks politely, with a slight flirtatious hint in his voice. He didn’t normally start off being slightly flirty with new people straight away, but this guy had his attention before he got to the table. 

“Cyrus,” he says introducing himself, “And I gather you’re TJ.” The other man nods, “Shadowhunter I take it?” He asks, he’d always prided himself on being able to tell which part of the shadow-world people belonged to, if they belonged to one. 

TJ nods, “How’d you know?” 

“The way you hold yourself, you have a Shadowhunter vibe,” he explains.

He nods again, “And you’re a warlock,” Cyrus raises his eyebrow at the Shadowhunter, asking how he knew. “You have a sense of magic around you.” His tone is flirty, and he’s aware of it. Cyrus picks up on it too, and can’t help the light blush that goes to his cheeks. He can’t remember the last time someone made him blush. 

“And here I was thinking we’d have to break the ice,” Buffy starts, a smirk on her face. “But you guys are hitting it off all on your own.”

“Way quicker than we thought you would,” Andi adds, taking another sip of her drink. 

“You guys are setting us up?” TJ questions, eyebrows raised. Cyrus’ blush deepens, there was little more embarrassing to him than being centuries years old but still being set up with guys by his friends. 

“Yes,” the two reply in unison.

“I never even told you that I’m gay,” TJ states, slightly confused, slightly surprised they knew, and a lot grateful that they’d decided to introduce him and Cyrus. 

“We’ve been around for centuries, we can tell these things,” Buffy states, finishing her drink, rather quickly. “Want to get another round?” she asks Andi, who nods. “Same again?” She asks the guys this time, who nod and say thanks in response as she and Andi leave the table to fight back through the crowd again. 

“Were you aware we were being set up?” TJ asks the warlock.

He nods his head slightly, “They described you as ‘just my type’ so I had to come judge for myself.” His voice has a noticeable flirtatious tone to it now too.

TJ smirks, “And? What do you think, am I ‘just your type’?” 

“I’d say you are so far, yes,” a playful smirk plays on his face. “But the night is young, don’t get too excited just yet.”

TJs smirk matchs Cyrus’ as he nods. “I like you,” he states, “You’re interesting, I want to know more about you.”

“We’ve got time,” Cyrus replies. Both men stare at each other, smiles on their faces. 

Suddenly theres a loud bag, and screams. Both men jump up in less than a second, TJ pulling out his seraph blade, Cyrus with a ball of magic already in his hand, ready for battle. They both see a blurry line move fast across the room. TJ goes to Cyrus’ side, “Did you see that?”

“I did,” the warlock replies, eyes scanning the room. “You got any idea what it is?”

“Not one,” the Shadowhunter admits, “I haven’t seen a demon that moves that fast, that was faster than a vampire.” They see it again, slightly clearer now that the dance floor is all but empty. TJ notices Marty standing with Andi and Buffy near the bar, the three also ready for a fight. 

They all see it for a third time, clearer than before but still not clear enough for them to make out what it is. The Shadowhunter gulps, he isn’t nervous, but not knowing what they’ll be fighting always put him on edge, it meant they didn’t know how to effectively fight and kill it. It added to the risk of them getting hurt, or killed. 

“Don’t suppose you have any idea?” He asks the shorter, but more powerful, man. 

“In all my years, I have never seen anything move like that.” 

“That’s really not what I wanted to hear.” The Shadowhunter admits, watching the room closely, waiting for any sign of movement.

They see it run, they assume it’s running, across the room again. 

“How do we fight or kill it if we don’t know what it is?” TJ asks, “I don’t even know if I can fight something this fast.”

“Then it’s a good thing you aren’t facing it alone,” Cyrus replies. “I think I’ve figured out it’s timings well enough to be able to hit it to slow it down. It won’t stop whatever it is from moving, but it will slow it enough for us to get a good look at it and kill it too.”

TJ nods, it was a good plan, also the only plan they had, so he’d take what he could get in this situation. “Okay,” he verbally agrees to the plan, “On your mark.”

“Get ready,” Cyrus warns, bringing the spell up in his hands. “GO!” TJ starts to run down to the demon, just as Cyrus throws his magic at it, flying perfectly over the top of the Shadowhunters head. As soon as the spell hits the demon Cyrus begins to run down to it too, Buffy, Andi and Marty running from the other direction. 

The demon moves extremely slow, they all stand around it, watching from a small distance. 

“The spell won’t last long, we need to kill it,” Cyrus urges, “Anyone got any idea what it is?” He’s met with a chorus of no’s. TJ quickly pulls out his phone and takes a very quick, not completely in focus photo before sliding it back into his pocket. 

“Try to remember as much about it as you can,” the Shadowhunter says, walking closer to the demon, “We’ll need as much information to try to identify it as possible,” he adds. 

As he steps directly in front of the demon he lifts his seraph blade high, then brings it down on the demon hard and fast, cutting it in half. It turns to dust. “Well, at least it was easy to kill,” Cyrus says, relieved. 

“Marty head back to the Institute, start writing up yours, Buffy's and Andis descriptions of it. We need to identify this thing fast, we don’t know how many more there are or how much of a threat they are,” TJ orders. 

Cyrus can’t help but feel even more attracted to TJ now, he loved a guy that would take charge when needed. And they’d worked amazingly together, completely trusting each other. It’s hard for him to slow his heart beat to a normal pace again.

“We’ll be right behind you,” TJ assures his friend, the three then quickly leave. As soon as they’re out the door TJ turns back to Cyrus, a smirk back on his face. “I hope all our dates don’t end in mysterious demons turning up for us to kill.”

“You’re counting tonight as a date?” The shorter man asks, unable to contain the blush that he feels making his cheeks heat up.

TJ blushes too, he’s never been this straightforward with a guy before, but Cyrus brought it out in him, he couldn’t help it. “We can,” he suggests, “It’s certainly been a memorable,” he smiles. “Or you could let me take you on a proper first date tomorrow night?”

Cyrus returns the younger man's smile, “Well I guess after our date tomorrow we can decide which was better and call that one our first date.”

They smile brightly at each other, “Sounds good to me,” TJ agrees before clearing his throat. “We should go to the Institute now, we’ve got work to do before our date.” They both blush, and Cyrus nods.

They head off to the Institute, talking about random little things and theories of what the demon could be, as they they walk so close to each other that their hands are touching.


End file.
